


such selfish prayers and i can't get enough

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: ignis takes too long on a hunt, and eases prompto's worries without words as soon as he gets home.





	such selfish prayers and i can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/gifts).



> this is like 10000% smut i have no excuse other than i am a Good Boyfriend(TM) and i live to please hehe. i wrote this for my boyfriend AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD. enjoy!!

Ignis is so ready to get home to Prompto.

It had been a longer hunt than usual -- the daemons presented a much greater threat than he’d originally been made aware of. He’s grateful that Gladio insisted on tagging along at the last minute as soon as he had taken him far enough into the darkness.

It had taken them long enough that he and Gladio had to camp out at a haven. Ignis’s phone lost its charge quite some time ago, guilt settling in his stomach; he knows Prompto worries so much about him. At least he had the time to tell Prompto that Gladio would be accompanying him.

Ignis tries as often as he can to hunt alone. He’s training himself as much as he can for the return of Noct from the Crystal, and he needs to be able to rely on his senses other than his sight, as it’s no longer there, and highly unlikely to return anytime soon. Other than sensing changes of light, Ignis can’t see a bloody thing.

Fortunately for Ignis, daemons are _loud._ It surprises Ignis how easily he’s able to dispatch most daemons. After three years into the long dark, Ignis hardly slips up on his own any longer.

When this particular fray turned out to be _three_ red giants instead of the mere _one_ that he was prepared for, Gladio didn’t even allow a protest from Ignis before he was summoning his broadsword.

Prompto would have absolutely lost his mind if he knew that Ignis was entirely ready to attempt taking on three red giants alone. They’d had a slight disagreement on whether Prompto would allow Ignis to take on _one._ They’d only barely made up when Ignis left; he didn’t have to be able to see to hear the pout on Prompto’s face.

Ignis misses Prompto so much. He’s not used to spending the night without him, and he knows that Prompto would be up all night, obsessively checking his phone for any sign of Ignis.

He really hates that they had a disagreement before Ignis left. Prompto is one of the few good things in Ignis’s life during this period of darkness -- literally and figuratively -- and he hopes Prompto is doing alright. He has no idea what he’d do if anything happened to Prompto.

Of all the things the darkness brought, Ignis had no idea falling in love would be among them. Prompto is his guiding light, quite literally, and Ignis would do _anything_ for him, if only Prompto would ask.

“You’re all antsy, huh, Iggy? Missin’ Blondie already?” Gladio asks from the driver’s seat as they head back to Lestallum.

“My phone lost its charge; he’ll likely be quite worried. I worry he’ll do something reckless,” Ignis explains, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Gladio laughs. “It’s only been a day. He’ll be fine. Wanna borrow my phone?”

Ignis almost takes him up on the offer. “That’s quite alright. He hasn’t called you, has he?”

“Not yet.” Gladio snorts. “I give him ‘bout an hour before he’s askin’ about you.”

“He worries.”

“He sure fuckin’ does,” Gladio says. He pauses for a minute, turning onto the road that leads to Lestallum -- Ignis remembers the drive quite well by now. “You guys seem good, though, yeah?”

Ignis’s heart swells with fondness, thinking about Prompto. Even if he can’t see it any longer, he still remembers how beautiful Prompto’s smile is, thinking about how he sounds when he laughs, the noises he makes against Ignis’s mouth. Prompto’s heart is so big, and Ignis feels so grateful that he’s allowed Ignis inside it.

“He means the bloody world to me, Gladio,” Ignis admits softly. “I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“I’m glad Blondie finally spilled the beans,” Gladio laughs. “You would’ve kept that shit to yourself _forever._ ”

Ignis chuckles. “Perhaps you’re right.”

The car slows to a stop; he feels Gladio’s hand land on his shoulder, giving it a rough squeeze.

“I’m glad you got Prompto with you,” Gladio admits sincerely. “For a while there, y’know… we were really worried about you. After… Gralea.”

It’s no secret how much Noct’s disappearance into the Crystal affected Ignis. It affected all of them, but Ignis, for a long time, wasn’t quite certain if or how he could carry on without Noct. He thought he’d been prepared, but the reality was the exact opposite.

If it hadn’t been for Prompto, Ignis isn’t so certain he _would_ have been able to carry on for the past three years.

“You needn’t worry,” Ignis insists. “But I appreciate you always, Gladio. Thank you for your aid yesterday.”

“Always so strong,” Gladio teases. “But seriously, no problem. You ready to head out?”

“I’ve got it on my own, Gladio, you’re too kind,” Ignis insists.

“You sure? I don’t mind walkin’ ya to your door.”

“Positive. Unless if you’d like to come inside for a meal?”

“As tempting as that is, I promised Cindy that I’d help her out two days ago. She didn’t wanna bother Prompto while you were gone. I’ll get a bite to eat with her and Aranea. We’ll reschedule. Maybe after our usual Friday hunt?”

Ignis smiles, putting his hand over Gladio’s. “Prompto would love that. He misses you terribly.”

“I miss him, too. Take care of him for me, alright, Iggy? I’ll see you guys in a few days,” Gladio promises.

“Farewell, Gladio. Don’t allow Cindy to keep you for too long,” Ignis responds with a smile.

Ignis perhaps should have warned Prompto he was heading home using Gladio’s phone, but as soon as he’s turning the key in the lock to their tiny flat, excitement floods through him. Prompto would be so happy to see him, so as long as he isn’t holding a grudge regarding that small disagreement they had over Ignis leaving in the first place.

As soon as Ignis closes and locks the door behind him, he hears Prompto’s footsteps running from down the hall before he hears Prompto yell, “Iggy!”

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, relieved, as soon as Prompto crashes into him, Prompto’s arms locking around his neck.

“Iggy,” Prompto repeats happily before crushing his lips to Ignis’s.

Ignis makes a soft noise of approval against Prompto’s mouth as he welcomes Prompto’s tongue into his own. He lets his arms wrap around Prompto’s waist, securing his boyfriend to him as they kiss the relief off of each other’s lips. Prompto lets out a soft whimper, and Ignis feels Prompto start to tremble.

Ignis pulls away just enough to separate their mouths so they can speak. Prompto’s warm breath coats Ignis’s lips gently, his breathing uneven.

Ignis realizes then that Prompto is crying just a bit, confirmed by the soft sniffle he hears thereafter.

“Oh, darling,” Ignis soothes. He slides one of his hands up Prompto’s side until it reaches his face and brushes away Prompto’s tears with his thumb. “It’s alright. I’m alright.”

Prompto buries his face into Ignis’s shoulder, turning so that his breath huffs against Ignis’s neck, pulling Prompto tighter against him. Prompto’s fingers on the back of his neck start to dig in.

“You didn’t answer your phone, you were supposed to be back last n-night,” Prompto whispers.

“Gladio was with me, I told you that, love,” Ignis reminds him, fingers finding Prompto’s hair to gently stroke. “Not a scratch on me. Shh.”

“Gods, I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt, Igs. Please… take me next time it gets bad, _please.”_

Ignis continues to stroke Prompto’s hair, turning his head so he can place a soft kiss against Prompto’s head.

“Nothing will keep me apart from you, I promise,” Ignis soothes. “You’ll be there next time. Gladio as well. I should have listened to you, Prompto. You were right. I should not have left when we still had much to discuss. Do forgive me?”

Prompto holds onto him tighter. “Nothin’ to forgive. Fuck, I’m so glad you’re here. What happened, babe?”

Ignis can’t resist pressing another kiss to the top of Prompto’s head. “I’m glad I’m here as well. Not sleeping next to you last night… was bloody torture.”

“I didn’t sleep at all,” Prompto admits.

Ignis feels Prompto’s lips just underneath his ear, Prompto placing soft kisses just above his jaw. Ignis hums, leaning into the gentle touch.

“It ended up being a bit dodgier than anticipated,” Ignis explains. “Gladio insisted upon aiding me. I agreed.”

“I doubt that,” Prompto laughs. “But I’m glad Gladio was there. How _dodgy_ are we talkin’?”

Ignis hesitates. “There were three.”

Prompto stiffens in his arms. “Three?! And you didn’t _tell_ me? Iggy!”

Ignis sighs, a bit sheepish. “If I apologized, would it have any effect?”

“I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to… shit, Iggy, just be careful… I know you can handle shit, but--” Prompto laughs, “--I can’t.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis disagrees, continuing his gentle strokes in Prompto’s hair. “You were right, you know. You’ve every right to be upset. I was foolish.”

Prompto sighs. “I don’t wanna be upset, I just… I want you.”

Ignis slides his hand to cup Prompto’s jaw, tilting his head upward so that he can let his lips press softly to Prompto’s. It’s softer than their earlier kiss, but no less passionate. Prompto makes a gentle noise against Ignis’s lips.

“You have me,” Ignis promises against Prompto’s lips. “My word, do you have me, darling, always.”

“Yeah?” Prompto sighs wistfully, kissing Ignis’s lips again. “You really owe me one, babe, I can’t _believe_ you made me cry like a dweeb.”

“I rather hate the sound of your tears,” Ignis murmurs, kissing Prompto once, twice, three times before letting out a sigh. “I truly owe you everything. I love you so dearly, Prompto.”

“I love you so much,” Prompto breathes, kissing the corner of Ignis’s mouth. “I missed you so bad, Iggy.”

“You’ve no idea how much I missed you. One day felt quite like a year,” Ignis chuckles. He lowers his head enough to let his lips brush against Prompto’s neck as he inhales. “You smell rather nice.”

Prompto laughs softly. “Took a bath earlier to try to calm down.”

Ignis hums against Prompto’s neck, sucking on the flesh gently before answering. “Did that help at all?”

Prompto lets out a soft noise, distracted by the kisses Ignis is giving him. “Nope.”

“It’s a shame I wasn’t there, I would’ve calmed you down quite nicely.”

Prompto lets out a moan as soon as Ignis bites Prompto’s neck playfully. “I imagined you there.”

“Oh?” Ignis teases, bringing his lips back to Prompto’s. “Just what was I doing to you in your imagination?”

Prompto bites Ignis’s lip, tugging on it gently. He smiles against Ignis’s mouth. “I might have sent you a voice recording of it.”

“Mmm, of all the times my phone could die,” Ignis laments. “Tell me now, darling…?”

“Iggy,” Prompto whines. Ignis can feel the beginnings of Prompto’s arousal through his pants. “I-I was thinking about your mouth.”

“My, it must have been quite nice for you to already be hard for me,” Ignis purrs. “Where was my mouth, Prompto?”

Ignis gently backs Prompto up against the wall, tongue teasing the seam of Prompto’s bottom lip. Prompto moans, opening his mouth for Ignis as he feels Prompto tug gently on his hair.

“My cock,” Prompto finally answers with a gasp as he comes up for air. “Wanted you there, wanted to watch as you sucked me off, baby, fuck.”

Ignis smiles, letting out a contented noise. “Did you come thinking about me swallowing it all?”

Prompto nods feverishly, Ignis feeling the gesture against his lips. “Yeah, Iggy. Wanted to come down your throat.”

Ignis moans lowly, pressing his own cock heatedly against Prompto’s as Prompto’s words grow too much for Ignis. His cock swells, throbbing at the thought of tasting Prompto’s cock.

“Mmm, darling, you’ve no idea how much I want to taste you,” Ignis practically growls in Prompto’s ear.

Prompto trembles against him, grinding against Ignis’s cock as he desperately seeks friction against his arousal. Ignis groans at the sensation, chasing his own pleasure as well.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Iggy, _please_ , want you to suck my dick, babe… I need you,” Prompto pleads. “I wanted you so bad last night.”

“The way your voice trembles when you beg,” Ignis moans into Prompto’s ear, “it’s marvelous.”

“Oh, shit,” Prompto laughs breathlessly. Ignis can hear Prompto’s head hit the wall; he must have thrown his head back as Ignis kisses his neck again. “I’m gonna fuckin’...”

“Oh?” Ignis teases with a grin.

Prompto tightens the hold he has around Ignis’s neck as Ignis slides his arms under Prompto’s ass, lifting him up. Ignis waits for Prompto to lock his legs around his waist, and Ignis groans a little as their hard cocks brush together.

Ignis chuckles. “My, you _are_ hard, aren’t you?” Ignis murmurs, a little breathless.

“Uh huh,” Prompto says, teeth tugging on Ignis’s earlobe. “You’re fucking hot, dude, sue me.”

“Adorable,” Ignis marvels as he carries Prompto to their couch.

“Shuddup,” Prompto laughs.

Ignis finds the couch easily with Prompto in his arms still, having memorized the layout of their entire flat in the past few years they’d been there. He feels for the end of it, gently laying Prompto’s head down before the rest of his body. Prompto unlocks his legs from Ignis’s waist, writhing a little against Ignis first. Ignis hears one of Prompto’s legs slide off the couch and land on the floor.

“Alright, love?” Ignis teases.

“Baby, please, I’m so hard it _hurts,”_ Prompto whines.

Ignis hears the rustle of clothing, and the sound of the button on Prompto’s jeans. Ignis reaches out, finding Prompto’s hand that’s currently desperately trying to unbutton his own jeans. He stops Prompto in the action, holding his hand tightly.

“Patience,” Ignis says rather demandingly.

“Iggy,” Prompto groans. “Just unzip me, baby, please?”

“Hmm,” Ignis considers. Ignis climbs onto the couch, settling between Prompto’s spread legs as he kneels between the junction of Prompto’s thighs. Ignis lets his hands explore the surface of Prompto’s stomach, before traveling past his arousal and caressing his thighs. “One more time, love?”

Prompto arches his back; Ignis can feel it under his hands. “Unwrap me, baby, _please?_ I need you so fucking bad, Ignis, I _need_ you. I had to go all night without you, _please,_ baby?”

Ignis lets out a noise of his own. There aren’t enough words to describe what Prompto’s begging does to him, and he knows his cock is leaking precome at this point in his pants. Ignis moves his hand to grip Prompto’s arousal through his jeans then, giving his boyfriend what he wants. He hears Prompto let out a soft gasp as he massages the hard flesh there.

“Mmm, that’s wonderful,” Ignis praises.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Prompto moans. “More, _please.”_

Ignis can’t deny such a pretty plead; Ignis moves to unzip Prompto’s pants, then, reaching into Prompto’s boxers to wrap his hand around Prompto’s cock. Prompto hisses through his teeth as Ignis pulls Prompto’s hard cock out of his pants.

Ignis gathers some precome he feels beading at the tip, spreading it through his fingers as he uses it to coat Prompto’s cock, stroking him several times. He feels Prompto writhe on the couch.

“Shit, that’s good,” Prompto breathes. “Iggy, _fuck.”_

Every time Prompto moans his name like that, it goes straight to Ignis’s cock, and Ignis lets out a soft noise.

“Be loud for me, darling,” Ignis encourages. “Such an exquisite thing you are, Prompto.”

“Gods, Iggy, you could literally talk the come outta me at this point,” Prompto pants.

Ignis chuckles. “Perhaps we should try that sometime…?”

“Y-yeah, just not now, want your mouth, baby… wanna taste me?” Prompto asks, tone almost _innocent._

Ignis groans, not rewarding Prompto with a reply-- instead, he lowers his head, bringing his lips to Prompto’s cock. He teases Prompto’s cock with soft, kitten licks, tasting the saltiness of Prompto’s precome spread on his cock. Then, he kisses; open-mouthed, wet kisses all along the length of Prompto’s cock, starting at the base and making his way up to the tip, teasingly slow.

“Oh my fucking Gods,” Prompto gasps.

The only leg Prompto still has on the couch ends up draping over Ignis’s shoulder as Prompto desperately tries to push his hips upward, desperate for more relief.

Ignis feels Prompto’s hand in his hair then, tugging roughly on his locks.

“Mmm, that’s it, love, you taste wonderful already,” Ignis praises.

“Fuck, be gentle, baby… want this to last, fuck, I’m fucking close already,” he laughs breathlessly, a little sheepish.

“Shh, relax, darling…” Ignis purrs, licking a stripe up the underside of Prompto’s cock. “Just like that.”

“Shit,” Prompto breathes. “Gods, your fucking _tongue,_ babe.”

Ignis drags his tongue along Prompto’s length until he reaches the tip, and curls his tongue around the head. He licks into the slit, more teasing kitten licks and he’s rewarded with the salty tang of Prompto’s precome as he arches underneath Ignis’s hands.

“Do you like that?” Ignis murmurs, licking the head of Prompto’s cock softly.

“Gods, you’re g-gonna… shit, more please, baby? Just like that?” Prompto begs, fingers tugging Ignis’s hair.

Ignis just hums again against Prompto’s cock, placing a few more teasing, open-mouthed kisses against the head of Prompto’s cock before he teases the slit again with his tongue.

Ignis takes the head of Prompto’s cock into his mouth then, sucking on the entire tip. He hollows his cheeks out, putting pressure on the warmth of Prompto’s cock as he swirls his tongue just beyond the head.

It’s all worth it for the noise Prompto makes. It’s a breathless moan, shaky and feverish. The grip in Ignis’s hair tightens, and Ignis wishes more than anything right now that he could see the work he’s done on Prompto -- the touch and sounds are more than enough, however.

“Gods, you’re a fuckin’ tease, Iggy,” Prompto exhales.

Ignis slides one of his hands up Prompto’s torso, traveling under his shirt to slide up his stomach and touch one of Prompto’s nipples. Ignis can’t help but laugh, even with Prompto’s dick in his mouth. It accidentally sounds like a confirmation of Prompto’s statement.

It’s true, Ignis is quite the tease, but after all, his boyfriend requested that he make this _last,_ and damn, Ignis is going to. Ignis’s cock is so hard right now, absolutely neglected, and Ignis loves that he’s allowing his boyfriend to get completely lost right now. It’s so rare that Prompto lets himself have pleasure all on his own like this. Ignis loves it.

Prompto’s hand finds Ignis’s own through his shirt, gripping Ignis’s wrist. He doesn’t stop Ignis’s teasing, but encourages it with a soft gasp.

“Igs, shit,” Prompto laughs breathlessly. “Please…”

Ignis pulls off of the head of Prompto’s cock, then, kissing _around_ the his arousal on his hips and thighs.

“I thought you wished me to go slowly?” Ignis points out, stroking Prompto’s cock once, teasingly.

Prompto’s answering groan is entirely too satisfying. Prompto starts stroking Ignis’s hair lovingly, even though Ignis knows he’s just groveling at this point. Still, it feels good, and the wordless praise sends pleasure to Ignis’s neglected arousal.

“I said _gentle,_ not-- _oh shit--”_

Ignis cuts him off without even speaking. Ignis grips the base of Prompto’s cock and takes his entire length in his mouth. He moans against Prompto’s cock, certainly sending that extra vibration that causes Prompto’s cock to throb on his tongue, hard and warm in his mouth.

“Ig _... nis…”_ Prompto gasps. “Fucking hell, dude.”

Ignis pulls up slightly, almost pushing Prompto’s length out of his mouth to tease the head of his cock again before taking Prompto back into his mouth readily. Prompto’s fingers in his hair pull _tightly_ and it goes right to Ignis’s cock, throbbing in his pants.

Ignis doesn’t let up; he finds a steady rhythm then, taking Prompto’s cock in and out of his mouth as he sucks Prompto off. He can hear -- and feel -- Prompto moaning and writhing underneath him, and still, Ignis persists. He swirls his tongue around Prompto’s length on the upstroke with his mouth, putting pressure on the most sensitive spots of Prompto’s arousal.

“ _Shit,_ baby. Holy _shit,_ Iggy, gods… your fucking mouth… I’m gonna come…” Prompto warns.

Ignis pulls off of Prompto’s cock entirely, gripping the base tightly to stave off of his orgasm, listening to the soft whimper that Prompto lets out.

“Not quite yet,” Ignis promises.

He kisses Prompto’s half-exposed thighs then, nipping and sucking at the flesh before doing the same to each of Prompto’s hips.

Prompto takes the opportunity to find his breath. His voice sounds as if his eyes are closed when he speaks. “Shit, you weren’t fucking kidding. Iggy… wait, I want a kiss…”

Ignis, at this point, apparently has his entire blood flow rerouted to his cock, because even _that_ soft request has him moaning against Prompto’s thigh.

Who is he to deny his boyfriend a kiss?

Ignis gently lifts Prompto’s leg that’s perched on his shoulder for a moment as he slides up Prompto’s body, teasing Prompto’s lips with the tiniest kiss.

“You’ve no idea how wonderful you taste, darling,” Ignis tells him gently, voice a little rougher from taking all of Prompto’s cock down my throat. “I could come just by tasting you.”

Prompto’s hand grips the back of Ignis’s head and _pulls,_ colliding their mouths together messily. Prompto moans when their tongues touch. Ignis bites Prompto’s bottom lip teasingly when Prompto tugs on his hair.

“Fuck, I can taste myself on you,” Prompto groans with a shaky laugh. “I wanna come…”

“Is that so? Suddenly impatient, are we?” Ignis teases.

Ignis kisses Prompto once more on the lips before he continues downward, trailing kisses down his neck, past his pushed-up shirt to tease at his nipple.

“Yeah, dude, when am I ever patient-- _shit--”_ Prompto gasps as Ignis’s teeth graze against Prompto’s nipple.

Ignis can only imagine how thoroughly fucked Prompto looks right now; splayed against the couch with his shirt pushed up and pants pulled down just far enough that his cock presses against his stomach.

Ignis absolutely _loves_ how easily he can debauch Prompto like this. It’s absolutely _beautiful._

Ignis continues kissing down Prompto’s stomach, not even hesitating to tease before he places another kiss against the head of Prompto’s cock before he grips it in his hand. He places Prompto’s leg back on his shoulder before lowering his head again and taking Prompto back into his mouth fully.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it… Iggy, _please,”_ Prompto whines.

Both of Prompto’s hands are in Ignis’s hair now, guiding Ignis on how fast he wants Ignis to go. Ignis is a people-pleaser, and easily takes the pace Prompto sets. Prompto’s hips roll forward after a moment, chasing his own pleasure as he gently fucks into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis’s tongue darts out on the upstroke, putting extra pressure on Prompto’s sensitive cock.

“H-holy shit, wish I could take a picture of you like this,” Prompto admits heatedly, inhaling sharply. “ _Fuck,_ that feels so good… Iggy… _Iggy-”_

Ignis pauses for a moment with Prompto’s entire length in his mouth just to tease, Prompto’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Ignis teases with his tongue before pulling back up, and Prompto _arches_ under his touch. He can taste more precome that’s leaked into his mouth, and Ignis moans softly against Prompto’s length.

Prompto’s grip in his hair turns soft for a moment, stroking Ignis’s hair lovingly as soon as Ignis resumes the pace he’d set on Prompto’s cock. The heel of Prompto’s foot digs into his back as Prompto writhes underneath him.

Ignis can tell Prompto is close. He tastes more precome than ever, feeling Prompto throb in his mouth, cock heated with arousal. He can tell by the way Prompto’s loving touch against Ignis’s hair turns rough, his hips snapping upward desperately.

It’s the most arousing thing he’s ever felt, and the thought of Prompto coming down his throat has his cock aching so badly he isn’t certain if he’ll last much longer, if he’s honest. It’s no secret the noises Prompto makes does embarrassingly well at turning Ignis on, but the fact that _Ignis_ is the cause of those noises has Ignis gently seeking his own release against the couch cushion, gently grinding as he sucks Prompto’s cock.

“Baby,” Prompto pants, breathless. “ _Baby!”_

It’s all the warning he gets; Ignis feels the splash of Prompto’s come hit his tongue. Ignis holds Prompto’s hips down as he deepthroats Prompto’s cock, allowing him to come down Ignis’s throat. Prompto’s breathless moan floods Ignis’s cock with arousal, and Ignis lets out a sharp moan as he swallows the salt of his boyfriend’s release.

Ignis’s grip against Prompto’s hips tightens as he feels himself come in his pants, moaning roughly against Prompto’s arousal as his orgasm hits him head-on. He’s absolutely _ruined_ his pants judging by how long he comes, and Ignis simply ignores it, letting Prompto gently fuck his orgasm out into his mouth.

“Shit, Iggy, did you just… fuck,” Prompto breathes, unable to form a coherent sentence as his gentle thrusts into Ignis’s mouth start to slow.

Ignis lets Prompto take his time, and as soon as Prompto’s hips still, he pulls his mouth off slowly. He feels Prompto shudder softly at the overstimulation; Ignis takes the time to suck the head of Prompto’s cock, making sure he’s lapped up what remains of Prompto’s orgasm before he pulls off Prompto’s softening cock.

Prompto lets out a soft whimper as Ignis pulls off, panting breathlessly as he buries his fingers in Ignis’s hair.

“Fuck, holy… fuck, babe, come here,” Prompto pleads, sliding his leg off of Ignis’s shoulder weakly.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums as he slides up Prompto’s relaxed body before settling against him. “Still with me?”

“No, you killed me,” Prompto admits. “Holy _shit.”_

“Am I to take that as a good reaction or bad?” Ignis teases, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips.

“I think that was one of the best orgasms I’ve had in my life,” Prompto admits. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“Happy to please,” Ignis murmurs.

“Shit, dude, your pants are wet,” Prompto giggles. “I can’t believe you came in your pants.”

“The noises you were making were _obscene_ ,” Ignis points out defensively.

“So hot when you do that, babe,” Prompto admits. “Kiss me?”

Ignis doesn’t hesitate. He lowers his head to press a kiss to Prompto’s lips, quickly turning heated as soon as Prompto tilts his head, cradling Ignis’s face in his hands.

Ignis pulls away after a few long moments. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, babe,” Prompto breathes. “I can’t even think straight right now.”

“Yes, I was thinking rather gayly as well,” Ignis teases.

Ignis feels Prompto elbow him playfully. “Nerd.”

Ignis chuckles, placing another selfish kiss on Prompto’s lips. “Now, supposing we start the day quite like that every day, approximately how long would it take to make up for how foolish I’ve been?”

“Already forgiven, but, uh… I definitely… would die if I woke up to that,” Prompto admits.

“Mmm, I’ve just the thing to revive you.”

“You know, you blowing me isn’t gonna make me forget whenever you do something dumb and completely badass,” Prompto whines.

Ignis smiles. “Of course not. But it certainly is fun, don’t you think?”

“Fuck yeah,” Prompto agrees with a soft sigh. “C’mon, Igster. Let’s get in the shower. You’re a hot mess, dude.”

“I can agree with you there, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ended abruptly IM SO SORRY i never know how to end these things lmao


End file.
